1. Technical Field
The subject application relates generally to a semiconductor package device, and to a semiconductor package device including a transparent carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
A singulation operation, which may include grinding techniques, optical techniques (e.g. laser cutting techniques), mechanical techniques (e.g. knife/blade cutting), chemical techniques (e.g. etching techniques), can be performed on a wafer or panel to manufacture a semiconductor package device. Controlling singulation operations to avoid damage (e.g. cracking, chipping, or other issues) on the wafer or panel or the semiconductor package device can be challenging. It can be challenging, when an optical technique is used, to manufacture a semiconductor package device having transparent materials.